Vaseraga
|-|Base= |-|Grynoth= |-|Automagod= Summary He was unable to banish the shadows clinging to him, dyeing him the color of the abyss. As he struggled, he committed sin after sin until everything he cared about was taken from him. Finally forced to acknowledge his fall, he picked up a great scythe and donned ominous armor. The day of this wounded lion's redemption is still far off. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B Name: Vaseraga, Chicken, Lion Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Draph Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization and Nanotechnology (Grynoth roots have reached deep into his blood and veins allowing him to manifest an Armor of Machine Cell and to further augment his already augmented body with Grynoths power or create Armor around his skin), Scythe Mastery, Blessed (Gains power from Grynoth root flowing in his blood), Aura and Magic (Grynoths energy lets out Aura and magical energy), Absorption (Grynoth can absorb primal beast), Awakened Power (using moondweller key tones he can awaken the powers of Grynoth beyond what is known), Berserk Mode (Grynoth have a properties that can sometimes send its host into a berserk rampage until he losses consciousness), Damage Boost and Statistics Amplification (with Forgotten Tales and Soul Forge), Enhanced Senses (was able to sense Automagod Grynoth approaching), Darkness Manipulation (Using Grynoth can let out dark ominous energy), Earth Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Automagods can recover from losing their head and Vaseraga augmented body can recover from forcefully stopping his heart), Immortality (Type 2; Survived Forcefully Stopping his heart and automagods can function with a severed head), Rage Power (Gets stronger when berserk), Technology Manipulation (can manipulate his weapon using moondweller key tones), Immortality and Regeneration Negation (Their weapons posses the ability to kill and absorb primal beast negating their immortality and regeneration), High Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Had his sense of pain removed by augmentation). Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (fought against multiple primal beasts with ease and capable of battling against Automagod Grynoth without his seal weapon) | Planet level (severely damaged Automagod versatile who was able to take blows from Proto-Bahamut) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily react against primal beast and automagod who can dodge lightning, ran and blocked Thunder God's electricity mid-flight) | Sub-relativistic (capable of striking Automagod Versatile who can react to Proto-Bahamut) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (capable of tackling down primal beast and giant automagods) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Capable of damaging Automagod Pyet-A who is a superior variant of Grynoth that both posses Machine cell) | Planet Class (Capable of exchanging blows with Versatile who can exchange blows with Proto-Bahamut before it was weakened) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Body Augmentation and Grynoth Machine Cell inside his body and in his armor makes him very durable) | Planet level (Can survive blows from Automagod Versatile that would have been lethal without any severe injuries with Machine Cell Armor) Stamina: Very High (Can go into battle for days without tiring) Range: Extended melee range with Grynoth to kilometers with Automagod Grynoth Standard Equipment: Great Scythe Grynoth and Great Scythe Alsarav Intelligence: Skilled Fighter Weaknesses: Grynoth can sometimes make him berserk on certain condition. Weak to Light based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Carnage Moon:' Strike with Grynoth that creates a rotating strike that grinds into the target that doubles Instinction potency on use *'Savage Rampage:' Strikes with Alsarav that cleaves even the ground the target is standing in *'Soul Forge:' Activate the Machine Cells of Grynoth in his body greatly amplifying his stats increasing his speed by twice the amount and taking less damage *'Instinction:' Strike the enemy with dark energy from Grynoth *'Forgotten Tales:' Greatly strengthens his attacks and each attack will echo its potency on a weaker scale on the target *'Battalions of Fear:' Cleaves with Alsarav Key: Base | Second Advent Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Scythe Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Cyborgs Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Earth Users